The present invention relates to combining a replaceable filter and a suction device in a closed loop home or hotel whirlpool baths, hydrotherapeutic baths, and other bathing receptacles.
Whirlpool-type baths have been employed to treat discomfort resulting from strained muscles, joint ailments and the like. More recently, such baths have been used increasingly as means of relaxing from the daily stresses of modern life. A therapeutic effect is derived from bubbling water and swirling jet streams that create an invigorating to massage the user""s body.
To create the desired whirlpool motion and hydro massage effect a motorized water pump draws water in through a suction fitting in a receptacle, such as a bathtub. The user first fills the bathtub. Then the user activates the closed loop whirlpool system. The water travels through a piping system and back out jet fittings. Jet fittings are typically employed to inject water at a high velocity into a bathtub. Usually the jet fittings are adapted to aspirate air so that the water discharged into the receptacle is aerated to achieve the desired bubbling effect. (See for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,039, incorporated herein by reference).
Whirlpool baths currently do not have a filtration system to filter debris in the water as do indoor and outdoor spas. Whirlpool baths are designed as with a normal bathtub to be drained after each use. However, debris in the form of dead skin, soap, hair and other foreign material circulates throughout the piping and pump system. This debris does not completely drain and over time accumulates in the piping system and may cause a health risk. Also hair may get twisted and entrapped in the whirlpool bath pump""s impeller. Whirlpool bath manufacturers for some time have been trying to devise a way to incorporate a filtration system on a closed loop whirlpool bath. The major obstacle they face in using a filtration system for a whirlpool bath is in complying with the plumbing codes. There is no filtration system that is specifically designed for a drain down whirlpool bath that allows a whirlpool bath to pass requirements set forth by plumbing codes.
Whirlpool baths must meet stringent drain down code requirements set up by the American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME). The code that governs whirlpool baths is entitled xe2x80x9cWhirlpool Bath Appliancesxe2x80x9d (ASME A112.19.7M 1995). Section 5 of this code covers water retention. It states the xe2x80x9cwhirlpool bath appliances shall be of such design as to prevent retention of water in excess of 44 ml. (1xc2xd fl oz) for each jet and suction fitting. The average whirlpool bath has a 6-jet system and has one suction fitting. This system configuration can only retain 10xc2xd ounces of water in the complete whirlpool bath system after draining to meet code. This is for a six jet one suction whirlpool bath. Most quality whirlpool baths retain less than 4 ounces of water in the whirlpool bath system after draining. Therefore, the filter part of the system cannot retain over six and a half ounces of water, because the total water retention would exceed 10xc2xd ounces. These requirements for whirlpool baths fall under the American Society of Mechanical Engineers code entitled xe2x80x9cWhirlpool Bathtub Appliances.xe2x80x9d Currently there are no filtration systems designed for whirlpool baths. Currently there are no filtration systems designed for whirlpool baths that retain less than 7 ounces of water except for the present invention.
Another important consideration in developing a filtration system for whirlpool baths is the ease of replacing the filter. It needs to be designed so the filter can be replaced from inside the bath. This way access panels on the underside of the whirlpool bath to access the filter can be eliminated. The most logical choice for a filter location is in the suction fitting. Placing the filter in the suction fitting presents a whole other range of design concerns. First placing a filter in the suction fitting might cause undue stress on the pump motor. The suction filter must pass the codes set up by ASME for suctions. The code for suctions from ASME is titled Suction Fittings for use in swimming pools, spas, hot tubs, and whirlpool bathtub appliances (ASME/ANSI A112.19M-1987 reaffirm 1996). There are a variety of load and structural tests the suctions have to pass. Section 4. of the ASME standard had to be passed. Also section 7 of the ASME A112.19.7M-1995, the hair entrapment test, had to be passed. The present invention provides a cavity that houses a filter that could be installed to have the filter replaced from the inside of a whirlpool bath. The complete filtration system retains less than seven ounces of water and as little as four ounces of water; so most whirlpool bath companies could use it on their whirlpool bath models and pass the drain down codes for whirlpool baths. The filter had to be made small to meet the drain down requirements. However, since it was small it had to be very efficient. The present invention has a specially designed filter core. The core is engineered with varying spaced and sized holes along the length of the core. This design allows water to be drawn through just about the entire filter. Without this design the filter would only pull water through about 20% of the filter.
The present invention also provides a new face plate cover. This cover has to be easily removable. It also has to pass the heavy load, impact and hair entrapment tests set out by Section 4 of the ASME/ANSI A112.19.8M-1987 reaffirm 1996). The cover has a radius and back ribbing on it and a removable insert support to pass the strength tests. The cover has just the right amount of sized holes to pass the hair entrapment tests. The result is the fluid suction filter device that is especially made just for whirlpool baths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,039 (1982) to Hibbard et al. discloses a hydromassage apparatus for a whirlpool bath system. It has a closed loop water circulation system, adjustable nozzles and venturi air injector, (incorporated herein by reference).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,873 (1987) to DeSousa et al. discloses a front load skimmer type filter for spas and pools. A skimmer housing supports a polyester fabric filter having pleated filter media and a central polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe with a porous core, a solidified potting compound for a solid top, and an open bottom. It does not support a series of expanding diameter holes for the porous core as does the present invention, (incorporated by reference). It does not meet draindown requirements of ASME for whirlpool baths as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,434 (1982) to Jaworski discloses a filtration system piped in away from a pool, spa, hot tub and the like. A filter cartridge and filter is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,790 (1982) to Chalberg discloses a three piece whirlpool bath suction outlet assembly.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide in a whirlpool bath a suction fixture and replaceable filter combination apparatus.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a safety plate for the suction intake which resists hair entrapment.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a minimal water retention filter to retain less than seven ounces of water after draindown.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a housing which is readily retrofitable and/or incorporated into a new whirlpool bath that retains minimal water.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The housing of the suction filter is generally rectangular having a length of one to two feet. A semi-cylindrical recess extends behind the installation wall of the tub. The recess surrounds a disposable cylindrical fiber filter which has a support tube in its core. The support tube has a plurality of water holes having increasing diameters extending away from the water outlet. These holes provide for a water flow along the entire length of the filter, instead of just making use of the filter at the outlet and of the filter.
The housing has a sloped lower shelf and slots to allow water to drain back into the tub after shutdown. The housing has a sharp radius end opposite the outlet end, thus allowing the housing to be fitted into the side wall of a tub through a standard size opening cut.
The housing mounting flange has nominally ten counter sunk holes for bolting to the tub via standard nuts and bolts. Silicone is used on the back of the housing flange to prevent leaks.
The faceplate slides into the housing to provide for filter replacement. The faceplate has a radius shape to prevent a limb from being sucked up against it which could entrap a body part. ASME hair entrapment standards are met using a plurality of holes. Impact and load tests are met.